Rising from the Ashes
by angelsinstead
Summary: This is my take on the finale of One Life to Live. It revolves around the characters of Cole, Starr, Marty, Todd, Blair, John, and several others. When they end up in Port Charles, New York, how do their lives change?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

"Put the gun down, Hannah. You don't want to hurt anyone," Cole tried to reason. Hannah only laughed, waving the gun around menacingly. She was ready to take the life of Starr Manning as she saw her as a threat to her happiness. She wanted Cole for herself, and she was determined to get him any way she had to, even if she had to shoot whoever stood in her way.

Todd Manning walked into the room, seeing his family being threatened by the crazy young woman holding the gun. His daughter Starr was trembling at Cole's side, while his nephew, little Sam looked on with wide eyes. "What the hell is going on here?" Todd demanded.

"Hannah O'Connor escaped from Statesville Prison, and she wants to shoot Starr," Cole answered as he moved in front of Starr. There was no way he was going to let the mother of his child die. The need to protect her was greater than anything he had ever known.

"Give me the gun," Todd demanded of Hannah.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you, too!" Hannah threatened as she aimed the gun at Todd's chest.

"I don't think you wanna do that," Todd said in a low growl.

"I am going to do away with Starr once and for all, then Cole will be mine," stated Hannah.

"Sam, come here to me," Todd said as he looked down at his little nephew. Cautiously Sam ran into Todd's arms. Todd picked up the boy and took him to safety while Hannah was distracted taunting Starr and Cole. Todd had to get back and protect his daughter and the father of his grandchild, but he lingered in the foyer, looking for some sort of weapon.

"I know something you don't know," Hannah said with a crazy laugh as she looked over at Cole.

"What might that be?" Cole asked as he continued to stand in front of Starr protectively.

"You have a sister. Your father has been lying to you and your mom all this time!" Hannah said with a laugh.

"What? I don't have a sister. You're crazy as hell," Cole responded.

"Ask your dad. He knocked someone up LONG ago. He's kept it from you all these years..."

Cole looked confused. Was Hannah really telling the truth or was this just another of her demented games? "How did you find out about this sister? Where is she... and what is her name?" Cole demanded.

"Her name is Samantha McCall. And she lives in Port Charles, New York," Hannah revealed. "I know all about it. Your dad has been lying to your mom for YEARS!"

"I don't believe it. YOU'RE the one telling lies!" Cole yelled.

Todd returned to the room, coming up behind Hannah cautiously. His plan was to grab her and wrestle the gun from her, but it didn't go as he had intended. Hannah heard his approach. "Your daughter is going to die!" Hannah cried out visciously. Todd tried to reach for the gun, but in that same moment, Starr rushed out from behind Cole, wanting to protect her father. When Hannah saw that Starr was in range, she aimed the gun at Starr, intending to shoot her.

The gun went off. Todd threw himself in front of Cole and Starr. A second bullet was fired. "Ohhh my God!" Starr sobbed when she saw that both her dad and Cole had been wounded. When Hannah saw what she had done, she crumbled. She dropped the gun, seeing the blood covering Cole's chest.

"Don't die, Cole!" she said as she threw herself on top of him.

"Get away from MY boyfriend!" Starr yelled as she started slapping Hannah repeatedly.

Just then, Blair entered the room. "What the HELL is going on in here?" she demanded as she saw Todd and Cole bleeding on the floor. She immediately picked up the gun and aimed it at Hannah.

"Starr, call 911 now!" she instructed her daughter.

*~o~*

Todd lay in his hospital bed, wincing in pain. Blair was at his side. "How's Starr and Cole?" he asked her.

"Starr is with Cole. He just got out of surgery," Blair explained. "It was really bad, Todd. The doctors are not sure if he's gonna make it."

"Someone needs to call Marty. Get me my phone," Todd insisted.

"Todd, you've been injured. That crazy bitch Hannah shot you. You need to take better care of yourself."

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll take care of myself later. Now, GET ME MY PHONE."

"Alright, you big idiot. Call Marty then. See if I care," Blair said with annoyance. She tossed Todd his cell phone none-too-gently, then she hurriedly left the room.

Moments later, Todd had gotten through to the secure location where Marty had been hiding out since she had left Llanview to avoid arrest. "Marty, it's Todd. I bet you never thought you'd hear from me..." he said on the phone. "It's about your son Cole. I'm afraid there's been an accident... and you need to come to Llanview right away."

*~o~*

Marty arrived in Llanview as soon as she got the news. She was wearing a disguise as she prayed she wouldn't be recognized and thrown into jail. She wore a dark wig, sunglasses and a trench coat. The first place she went was Todd Manning's hospital room. "Marty?" he said as he was surprised by her disguise. "Is that- that you?"

"Yes, it's me," Marty replied.

"What happened to you?" she asked with a frown, seeing bandages covering his shoulder. "Were you shot?"

Todd nodded. "Yeah. By some chick named Hannah O'Connor. She escaped from Statesville Prison. I take it you know her."

"Yes, she was a nut-job. She wanted to take Cole from Starr. Ohhh my God! Did she do something to Cole?" Marty asked fearfully.

"She confronted Starr and Cole with a gun. It was ugly. I tried to stop her, but..."

"But what, Todd? Is my son okay?"

"He was trying to protect Starr," Todd stated. "He didn't want that crazy bitch to hurt my little girl..."

"Cole's been shot?" Marty asked tearfully.

"Yeah. And I got shot, too. Better me than either one of them."

"You took a bullet trying to protect Cole and Starr?" Marty asked him in disbelief.

"I'd do it again," Todd said with a heavy sigh.

"I need to see Cole."

"Blair's out there in the hallway. She'll take you to him."

Todd closed his eyes, trying to rest as Marty cautiously approached him. "Thank you, Todd... for calling me... and for trying to protect my son," she said to him gratefully.

Todd opened his eyes as their gazes locked. "You need to go to your son, Marty. He needs his mother," he told her quietly.

*~o~*

A couple of weeks had passed, and Todd's wound was almost completely healed. He was feeling much better and hassling the nurses so much that they were ready to release him from the hospital. He was just about to sign his release papers when Marty came in to see him. "Hello, Marty. How's Cole doing?" Todd questioned.

"Much better. The doctors say he should be released in a week or two. It was a close call, but it looks like he's gonna be alright."

"That's good. I'm glad everyone got a happy ending..."

"That's the thing. I know he's keeping something from me, something major... but when I ask him, he won't say a word."

"What could he be keeping from you?" Todd asked. "Maybe he just doesn't wanna go back to prison."

"Yeah, I know that's partly it. He wants to be with Starr and Hope."

"And he should be. Listen Marty, I owe you sooo much after all we've been through. As a favor to you, I am going to help fake Cole's death so he doesn't have to return to prison. He can get a new identity and a fresh start, then he, Starr, and little Hope can be a family again."

"You'd do that for my son?"

"It's the least I could do for all the hurt I've caused you."

They stared at each other as tears glowed in Marty's eyes. "Thank you, Todd," she said in a whisper. "You don't know what it means to me."

"I just want my little girl to be happy. It's obvious that Cole makes her happy . They deserve to be together, and I'm going to make it happen. I promise."

*~o~*

When Cole was well enough to be released, Todd staged his death. Cole, Starr, and Hope shared a tearful farewell with their family at LaBoulie. "Where's Mom? Why isn't she here to say good-bye?" Cole asked regretfully.

"I don't know where she is, but something must have kept her," spoke Todd. "She can come visit you when you get settled in California. Right now, you need to hurry away from Llanview before you are recognized. If John McBain finds out you're actually alive, you'll end up back in prison."

Many hugs were exchanged, along with several tears. "Thank you for everything you did for us, Dad," Starr said as she hugged her father ever-so-tight.

"Take good care of Peanut," Todd said as he kissed his granddaughter's cheek.

"I will, Dad," Starr promised.

Minutes later, Starr and Cole were in the car with their daughter, ready to embark on a new life together. They were headed to California, so they could visit Langston and Markko.

"I'm gonna miss 'em," little Sam said sadly as they pulled out of the drive.

"I know, Sweetie, but we'll go visit them soon," Blair promised as she hugged and kissed her little boy.

"At least they got away. Cole wasn't arrested... and they can have a happy life now," Todd said as he gently closed the door.

*I wish I could be so lucky,* he was thinking. It was just a matter of time he knew until they came for him. He'd have to pay for Victor's murder, and the price would be very steep. Everyone who loved him would hate him after they knew. He was going to lose everything.

*~o~*

That very night John McBain arrived at LaBoulie after he had gathered enough evidence to arrest Todd for Victor's murder. "I am innocent!" Todd cried out, but Blair was not convinced.

"You killed your own brother and you're gonna rot in hell for that, Todd Manning!" she shouted.

Todd was carted away and brought in to be processed. He thought it was all over for him. Cole was free, and he was happy with Starr, but Todd was going back to Statesville prison. He was going to be locked up in a cell for killing his own twin brother.

After Todd's processing was completed at the station, John told the guards to lock Todd up. Todd was just about to be incarcerated, when Marty burst into John's office.. "You can't arrest Todd. He didn't kill Victor!" she exclaimed.

"Marty?" John cried out in shock.

"Marty, what are you doing here?" Todd demanded as he frowned at her. "You'll be arrested, too. You should have left Llanview and returned to your safe location while you had the chance."

"I had to come here, Todd. I have the evidence to prove your innocence."

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked with confusion.

"Todd didn't kill Victor," Marty stated. "Victor's alive."

"And you know this how?" John questioned.

"I received an envelope in the mail this morning. It contains a script written by Alison Perkins. Victor sent it to me," Marty explained as she withdrew the script from the envelope and showed it to John. "What happened with Todd and Victor wasn't Todd's fault- it had everything to do with Irene and her mind control. The script says that Victor is alive, and Todd is innocent. Irene was behind ALL of it. She brainwashed Todd, forcing him to do her evil bidding. The script also says that Irene brainwashed me to throw Natalie off the roof and commit those awful crimes. Irene wanted Natalie to suffer because Natalie is Vicki's daughter, and Irene and Vicki are rivals."

John looked at the script, not quite convinced. "You say Victor sent this to you? He's alive somewhere? Where is he?"

"I don't know, but the note he sent with the script says that Alison Perkins has been holding him hostage all this time... and that you'll find his grave empty," Marty responded.

"This better not be some sort of a hoax, Marty. I am going to have Victor's body exhumed, just so we can check out this story," John stated.

"Alright, let's do this then," Todd spoke up. He was eager to see who or what was in Victor's casket considering he had vivid memories of shooting his brother.

*~o~*

At the cemetery, John had Victor's grave exhumed as Marty and Todd looked on. Just as the script indicated, the casket was found to contain sandbags. Todd was just as surprised as John. "There's no body. I guess you'll have to let me go," Todd pointed out.

"I can't arrest you on a murder charge if there's no body, but there is still the business of unlawful impisonment involving Tomas. You can't leave town," John responded.

"You can't prove I did anything. It's Tomas's word against mine."

"You're free to go for now... but like I said- don't leave town."

"What about me? You have clear evidence now that I didn't willfully hurt Natalie, Kelly, or Dr. Buhari," Marty said to John.

"I'm looking into that," John responded. "Until then, I am afraid you'll have to come back to the station with me."

"I don't think so," Todd bit out. "You're not arresting Marty. She's done nothing wrong. It was my evil bitch of a mother that caused all of this. She brainwashed both of us and used us as pawns in her evil game."

"Listen, I'll let you both go for now..." John said with a heavy sigh. "But this is all still under investigation. I don't have enough to bring you in on charges... but that could all change."

"Come on, Marty, let's go," Todd prompted, but Marty stared at John as anger made her pause.

"John, I hope you, Natalie and the baby are very happy," she said with sarcasm behind her words. Even after all this time, she was still hurting somewhere deep within considering John had dumped her for Natalie and he did not seem to care when THEIR baby had died.

"Marty, come on," Todd coaxed. "This isn't worth it. HE isn't worth it."

"You're right..." she said softly as they walked out of the cemetery together. "I'm over John McBain. I don't need him. Natalie deserves him- that womanizing jerk."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Todd was pleased that his name had been cleared. He didn't actually kill his brother. The whole thing had been the evil work of his mother. He went to Blair with the news, but she didn't exactly welcome him with open arms. "I am happy to hear that you didn't kill Victor... but you still THOUGHT that you did, and you lied about it for all those months, so it's pretty much the same thing," Blair said angrily.

"Blair, just give me a chance to prove myself. I need you," Todd implored.

"Why don't you go to your precious Marty? It seems lately you need HER, not me," Blair said angrily.

"Marty and I have just been concerned about Cole and Starr and trying to get them settled in California."

"And I haven't been?" Blair countered.

"Actually you've been rather preoccupied with Tomas," Todd stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, you did kidnap him and lock him away... AND you tried to frame him with Victor's murder," Blair growled. "We can't forget THAT, Todd."

"I don't want to talk about Tomas."

"You don't want to admit you did something wrong. You're totally warped, Todd Manning. I want nothing to do to you. Go to your precious Marty and leave ME the hell alone!" Blair exclaimed.

*~o~*

From his hospital room in Port Charles, New York, Jason Morgan once again watched the video that Franco had sent him. Jason frowned as once again, he and Spinelli viewed the tape. Jason noticed that the baby in the video was wearing a hospital bracelet which read "Baby Thornhart."

"Spinelli, I want you to find out what this tape means. There has to be a reason that Franco sent it to me."

"I'll do my best, Stone-Cold."

Just then Sam walked into Jason's hospital room and came to his side, staring down at the video as Jason watched it on his laptop. "That video again?" she said as she wrapped an arm around him. "What could it mean?"

"I don't know yet. But we're going to find out," Jason promised.

Jason then turned, looking at his friend. "Spinelli, there's something else I need you to do for me," he stated.

"Anything. Whatever you request, it shall be yours," Spinelli promised.

"If anything happens to me, I want you to look out for Sam and the baby," spoke Jason.

"Jason, nothing's going to happen to you," Sam insisted.

"Sam, I am having brain surgery. There could be complications-."

"No, I refuse to believe you won't survive this surgery," Sam said as she placed a caress on her rounded stomach.

"Spinelli, please... promise you'll look after Sam and the baby if anything happens to me," Jason insisted once again.

"You have my solemn oath that if anything happens to you, I will look after Fair Samantha and the Precious One," Spinelli promised.

"Thank you, Spinelli. That means a lot to me."

With tears in her eyes, Sam wrapped her arms around Jason. She hated to think about all the "what ifs." She had to think positive and see Jason through this surgery. They had come so far, and they had already been through so much. She had a tiny little life inside her now she must think about.

"You're going to be okay," Sam insisted. "You'll see, Jason. You'll make it through this surgery and everything will be alright..."

*~o~*

Downstairs in the hospital laboratory, Doctors Patrick and Robin Drake were working on the serum which would be used to save Jason Morgan's life during his surgery. "This is going to work, Patrick. I just know it," Robin said as she prepared the life-saving serum. "After you operate on Jason and inject this serum, he's going to be perfectly fine."

"I hope so, Robin. Then we can all go on with our lives," Patrick said as he tenderly kissed her lips. "After this is all over, I was thinking we could go on a tropical vacation. Just you, me, and little Emma."

"That sounds heavenly, Patrick... and so romantic. But if you want some fun in the tropical heat, we could always ask my mom to keep an eye on Emma for a few days. I know she wouldn't mind," Robin told him with a seductive smile.

"Mmmmm, I was hoping you might want it to be just you and me," Patrick stated with a little smirk. "Why don't you finish up here in the lab... and I will go check on our daughter? Then later, we can meet up at the party."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," said Robin as she gave him another lingering kiss. "See ya soon, Lover Boy."

With a smile on his handsome face, Patrick went up to the nurse's station to check on Emma who was with her grandmother, Anna Devane. "Where's my little sweetheart?" Patrick asked Robin's mother.

"She was sleepy, so I had her lie down in an extra room," Anna explained. "Where's Robin?"

"She's still working on Jason's serum," Patrick replied.

Meanwhile, Maxie had joined Robin in the lab. "Maxie, you can't be in here. I am trying to finish working on Jason's serum," Robin insisted of her cousin.

"Robin, I really need someone to talk to. Elizabeth is trying to get her clutches into Matt. I need to do something!" Maxie cried out.

"Can't we talk about this later, Maxie? This is a matter of life and death!"

"But I want you to go with me to the party, Robin. Come on," Maxie pleaded. Maxie didn't realize it, but she had accidentally broken off a valve in the lab, causing poisonous gasses to slowly leak into the room.

"I'll be there soon, Maxie. I promise," Robin said as she went back to her work. With a disappointed expression upon her face, Maxie left the lab.

Mere minutes later, Robin began choking on the fumes. She knew she had to get out of the lab quickly, but her only concern was for Jason's serum. If she didn't grab it quickly, Jason could die.

When Patrick came into the lab, he realized his wife was in trouble. "Robin, you gotta get out of there!" he screamed. Unfortunately, Robin didn't listen. She made sure that Patrick was safe and he had the vial containing Jason's serum in hand, yet in the process, she had been trapped in the lab. When the explosion struck, Robin was burned alive.

"No!" Patrick screamed as the firefighters held him back. He had just watched the woman he loved go up in flames. He looked down at the tiny vial in his hand, wondering if it all had been worth it. Robin had just died saving Jason Morgan's lousy life.

*~o~*

Starr and Cole had arrived in California to visit Langston and Markko. Cole was on edge, worried about what he and Starr should do for their future and scared that his decision to break out of prison may have cost him both Starr and Hope. As he lay sleeping in the guest room of Langston and Markko's condo, he was having a nightmare. "No, Hannah! Don't kill Starr!" he cried out in his sleep.

Lying beside him in the bed, Starr frowned. Cole was having one of those dreams again. Ever since Hannah had attacked her and shot him, Cole had been having intense nightmares. "It's alright, Cole. I am here. I'm safe and everything's alright," she reassured him as she awakened him and curled up in his embrace.

"Starr," he murmured, crushing her closer against his chest. He was so glad that it was just a dream, and that she and their little girl were both safe.

"Cole, we need to talk..." she said as she caressed the dark hair back from his forehead. "These dreams you've been having; they scare me."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now, Starr. After what Hannah did... and everything I went through in prison. I don't want to be apart from you and Hope ever again. I am so grateful to your dad for giving us this new start... but I don't wanna mess it up."

"We won't mess it up. We have a second chance, even after everything we went through with James and Hannah. We need to decide what the future holds for us now."

"I wonder if Hannah was telling the truth; do I really have a sister?"

"I don't know, but I think we should check it out."

"I did some investigation. Samantha McCall lives in Port Charles, New York. I think we should go there. It might prove to be a nice place for the three of us to settle down and begin our new life," Cole suggested. "What do you think, Starr?"

"If she's your long-lost sister, I think you should meet her," Starr agreed.

"Let's get online then... and see what information we might be able to come up with about Samantha McCall."

"That's a great idea."

Together, they got on Starr's laptop and typed into the search engine 'Port Charles, New York" and "Samantha McCall." Bunches of information popped up. It was overwhelming, and they truly didn't know where to start.

"Who's Franco?" Starr asked as she clicked on the name amongst all the leads.

Photos of graffiti suddenly appeared upon the screen.. "What the hell?" gasped Cole as he saw 'co77x' amongst the scrawled lettering.

"Cole, what's wrong?" Starr asked fearfully.

"That's my prison ID number," Cole responded.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

The town of Port Charles was reeling with the death of Robin. Sam had been forced to lie to Jason about Robin's death considering he was about to undergo life-saving brain surgery. She did not want to jeopardize his health. He'd been through so much, and the surgery itself was very risky. When a mourning Patrick flat-out refused to perform Jason's surgery, Sam did everything she could to presuade him. She didn't want her unborn child to go grow up without it's father.

In the meantime, Anna Devane was trying to track down her ex Robert Scorpio to tell him their daughter had died. She placed a number of phone calls and was finally able to leave a message. "Call Anna at once," was the message she had left him. She knew he'd be devastated to discover Robin was gone. Their daughter had been Robert's only child.

Just before Jason's scheduled surgery, Doctor Monica Quartermaine approached a grieving Patrick. She apologized for the loss of his wife but implored him to save her son. "You're his only hope. Don't let him down," Monica said. "Robin wanted to save Jason. She'd never let him die."

"He's the reason my wife died in that explosion," Patrick said bitterly.

"I know you feel that way, but Robin gave up her life to help others. She'd want you to do everything you can to save Jason's life," Monica insisted.

Eventually, Patrick gave in. He went into the operating room and utilized his skills as a surgeon to save Jason's life. He administered the serum that Robin had created into Jason's brain. In the end, he had done his duty as a doctor and had saved Jason's life, putting his personal feelings aside. It was what his wife would have wanted. With a mourning heart, Patrick closed up Jason's wound and left the operating room.

*~o~*

Across town at the party, no one was aware of Robin's tragic death. Sonny Corinthos had declared war against Anthony Zacchara. He thought that Anthony had shot him and had tried to shoot Dante as well. Anthony hopped into his car and sped away to escape Sonny's wrath. He was driving along at top speed with a car following close behind him. He didn't get far when someone shot out his tires. His vehicle swerved, going into the lane of oncoming traffic. There was a flash of headlights, followed by a terrible crash. The other vehicle had been pushed through a guard rail as a result of the accident. With his car stalled along the side of the road, Anthony's bleeding forehead was pressed up against the steering wheel.

Cole and Starr had been talking about their future and their move to Port Charles while their three-year-old daughter dozed in the back seat of their rental car. Cole had just asked Starr to marry him when Anthony's car crashed into them, sending their car off the side of the road. The car now hung precariously off the side of a cliff. Everything had come suddenly to a screeching halt. There was nothing left besides the silence.

*~o~*

Back in Llanview, John and Natalie were discussing their lives and their dreams for the future. "I'm so glad that we discovered that Liam is my son..." John said as he sipped at Natalie's lips. "I have you back in my arms... and Marty can never hurt us again."

"I know everything ended badly with you and Marty considering she caught us kissing and she was very upset, but that's all in the past now, John," Natalie stated.

"I love you, Natalie. I want you, Liam, and me to be a family."

"I want that, too," she agreed.

"I just can't get over the fact that I nearly sent an innocent man to jail. Manning didn't kill Victor Lord Junior."

"John, none of that was your fault."

"Natalie, I think we need a new start. A fresh place to put down our roots... you, me, and our son," said John. "I received a phone call from an old friend in Port Charles, New York. Her name is Anna Devane. Her daughter just died in a terrible accident. Anna promised me a position with the police force in Port Charles. Her ex-husband Robert was my mentor years ago. That's what we need- to get away from Llanview and all our painful memories here. I want to forget our memories of the turmoil with Marty and everything that happened with the Victor Lord Junior murder case. Mac Scorpio has offered me a job, and I'd like to take it. That is, if you'll go with me?"

"I'd love to, John," Natalie answered as she slipped her arms around him.

"Good. I can't wait to begin my new life with you," John said as he lifted Natalie into his arms. He carried her to bed as he kissed her.

"God, I want you," he groaned as he lay her down upon the bed. Minutes later, she lay naked in his arms.

"John, I want you so much," she responded as she felt him mold her ample breasts within his large hands.

A smirk came to John's face as Natalie reached out and unzipped his pants. His throbbing cock burst forth as she clasped it in her hand. As she stroked him, he groaned with great pleasure.

"Ohhh how I have missed fucking you," John told her.

Opening her legs widely, Natalie welcomed him. With a smirk still plastered on his face, John sunk into her creamy depths.

*~o~*

At LaBoulie, Marty and Blair were having a vicious argument as Todd looked on. "Quit coming around here, Marty. Stay away from Todd!" Blair insisted.

"I didn't come here to see Todd," Marty said to Blair. "I was just wondering if you've heard from Cole and Starr. I haven't heard from them in a few days... and I am worried."

"Sure... sure... that's what you wanted..." Blair taunted sarcastically. "You're just trying to get into Todd's pants! Admit it, Marty!"

"I think you're overly paranoid," Marty calmly stated to Blair.

"Nothing's going on between me and Todd," Marty said as her gaze met Todd's over Blair's shoulder.

"He's mine, Marty, and you're not going to have him!" Blair growled, slamming the door in Marty's face.

"What was that about?" Todd asked as he slowly approached Blair.

"Marty and I just had a disagreement," Blair responded with a shrug.

"Sounded like more than that to me. What did Marty want?"

"Why do you care so much, Todd?" Blair demanded.

Todd wrapped his arms around Blair as he did his best to calm her. "I'm here with you, Blair," he reminded softly. "I went through hell to get back to you... and it's YOU I want."

"Do you mean that?" she asked, pressing her lips against his chest.

"I do," he swore as he settled a kiss on the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Cole groaned as he began to regain awareness. His legs were bleeding. His whole body ached. What had happened? He then remembered the car crash.

"Ohhhh my God, Starr!" he cried out, looking at the woman he loved. Starr's head was pressed up against the shattered glass of the windshield. The airbags hadn't deployed during the accident to shield her from the blow. She wasn't moving as blood seeped from her wounds. There was shattered glass everywhere. It glistened in Starr's golden hair.

"Starr, wake up!" Cole urged her, but she didn't move a muscle.

He had to get her out of the car... and Hope, too.

"Hope!" he suddenly gasped as he turned to look at his daughter who was in the back seat. Hope wasn't moving as she remained strapped in her car seat. There was glass and blood everywhere. He couldn't tell if Hope was even still breathing.

*Ohhh God, I love them so much... don't let them die!" Cole prayed as he made his way out of the car.

The twisted metal that had once been the rental car threatened to go over the side of the cliff as Cole tried to get Starr and Hope out of the vehicle. He needed help to save them. "Somebody help!" he called out as he ran over to the other car.

Anthony Zacchara had just came to after someone shot out his tires and had caused him to lose control of his vehicle. He didn't realize that he had crashed into another car and that a young family was desperately in need of help. The old man stumbled from his car with a bloody lump upon his forehead. He fought a wave of dizziness as Cole approached him.

"My girlfriend and daughter are in that car!" Cole screamed as the pointed to the rental car where Starr and Hope remained trapped. "You gotta help me!"

"I'm an old man... and I'm injured. There is nothing I can do to help," Anthony told Cole.

"You caused this accident!" Cole exclaimed. "You were driving on the wrong side of the road!"

"It wasn't my fault," Anthony stated. "Sonny Corinthos is to blame. He shot out my tires and caused this accident."

Anthony stumbled away as Cole cried out for his help. The old man was in a rush to leave the scene before Sonny could come back and finish him off. He was sure that Sonny was the one who was responsible for the wreck.

Cole ran back to the car, peering in the window at Starr and his little girl. He had to get them out, but how? The back door was jammed, and Starr's side of the vehicle was hanging slightly over the edge of the cliff. If he put his weight inside the car, it might tumble right over the edge.

Ignoring his own injuries, Cole tried to pry open Hope's door. He reached inside the broken window and touched her little cheek. His hand came away, covered in herblood. "I'm going to get you and your mommy out, baby girl," Cole swore as tears of frustation filled up his eyes.

*~o~*

In that moment, Dante and Michael had come upon the scene of the accident. They heard Cole crying out for help as they pulled over along the side of the road. Michael rushed over to help Cole while Dante called 911.

"We have to get my girlfriend and daughter out NOW!" Cole said urgently to Michael.

"We'll get them out," Michael promised. He looked into the vehicle to see a young woman and a child in a car seat. Michael risked his own life by reaching into the back seat and releasing Hope from her car seat. He grabbed onto the injured child, pulled her from the car, and placed her in her father's arms.

Cole looked down at his baby girl as he saw her face was smeared with blood. Hope seemed to be barely breathing. "Thank you for saving her," he said to Michael.

"We gotta get your girlfriend out now. The car is about to slip over the side of the cliff," Michael said to Cole.

Dante rushed over and took Hope from Cole's arms. "Be careful," he warned Michael who was climbing into the driver's side of the car to rescue Starr. Cole stood near Michael's feet as Michael leaned in to grab Starr, ready to steady him if necessary so the car wouldn't tumble over the edge of the cliff.

Michael grabbed Starr by her jacket and pulled her from the car. The broken glass cut into his hands as he tugged her to safety. He had only a couple of minutes to free her. The twisted metal of the vehicle made a wailing sound of protest as it threatened to tumble over the side of the cliff.

"The car's going down!" Dante yelled as he held the injured little girl in his arms.

Cole held tight to Michael's legs, pulling on them with all his strength as Michael managed to free Starr from the car. The three of them fell to the ground near Dante's feet as the car went over the side of the cliff. It crashed on the rocks below in a terrible explosion.

Cole took Starr into his arms, spreading tender kisses on her ravaged face. An ambulance arrived at the scene as Cole whispered words of love to Starr. "Don't die on me," he said as he tried urgently to stop the bleeding. There were so many wounds, he didn't know where to begin.

The paramedics approached with a couple of gurneys so they could transport Starr and Hope to the hospital. "You should let them look at your wounds," Michael urged Cole.

Cole just shook his head as he watched Starr and Hope being taken away in the ambulance. "They've gotta be alright..." he said as tears shimmered in his eyes.

"We'll drive you to the hospital," Dante offered as he wrapped an arm around Cole in support.

"Thanks," Cole responded softly.

*~o~*

A man and a woman were spending the night in a motel room on their way to Port Charles. They were hell-bent on getting revenge. "They will never know what hit them," the woman said with a sinister laugh.

"They're gonna get everything they deserve," the man agreed as he sipped on a bottle of booze. "And we'll get the last laugh."

"Revenge will be so sweet. They're going to be sorry they ever messed with the two of us."


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Cole arrived at the hospital in Dante's car. Michael and Dante helped Cole into the hospital as the medical staff carried Hope and Starr in on stretchers. "I need to see my girlfriend and my little girl," Cole insisted as he tried to run toward them.

"Let the doctors help them," Dante urged.

"You need to be seen by a doctor yourself," Michael prompted Cole. "Your legs are bleeding badly."

Cole looked down to see blood soaking the denim of his jeans. He probably needed stitches. Michael's hands were injured from embedded glass, so Dante insisted they both be seen by a doctor. "This way," said Ephinany as took the two young men into an exam room.

A few minutes later, a doctor came in and started to suture the cuts on Cole's legs. "I need to see my girlfriend and my daughter. Can you tell me how they are?" Cole asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything yet," the doctor responded. "But as soon as we care for your wounds, you are welcome to ask about their conditions at the front desk."

Another doctor came in and removed the glass from Michael's injured hands. After both Cole and Michael had been sewn up, Cole thanked Michael for helping him save Starr and Hope. "I'm so glad that you and your brother came along," Cole said to Michael.

"I'm very glad that we were there to help. How did the accident happen?" Michael questioned.

"There was an old man in the other car," Cole explained. Michael nodded as he had recognized the other vehicle as one belonging to Anthony Zacchara.

"He didn't stay to help, but he told me that the accident occurred when Sonny Corinthos shot out his tires. When his tires were shot out, he lost control of his vehicle, swerving into my lane," stated Cole.

Michael stood there staring when Cole said that Sonny was behind the accident. Could it be true? Was his father really to blame for what had happened tonight?

"Let's go see if there's any word on Starr and Hope now," Cole urged.

Cole and Michael went to the front desk to inquire about Starr and Hope's conditions. "They've both been taken into surgery," Ephinany explained.

"Surgery!" Cole exclaimed. "Why do they need surgery?"

"Your daughter suffered several puncture wounds. She'll need surgery due to the extent of her injuries due to broken glass," Ephinany stated. "As for your girlfriend, she's has a deep puncture wound on her neck that needs to be repaired. Her parents need to be informed right away. Do you want me to call them?"

"No, no... I'll call them," Cole stated as he walked away.

As Cole left to make the phone call, Michael and Dante were approached by Mac. "What can you tell me about the car accident?" Mac questioned. Michael started telling Mac everything he knew, leaving out the part where Anthony Zacchara accused Sonny of causing the wreck.

"Where's the man who was driving the car?" Mac asked.

"He's on the phone with his girlfriend's parents," Dante answered.

"Alright. I will need to ask him a few questions about the accident," Mac stated.

*~o~*

Cole's voice was shaking when he had Todd on the phone. "There's been an accident," Cole stated. "We're in Port Charles, New York... and we were involved in a car crash."

"Are Starr and Hope alright?" Todd asked urgently.

"They're in surgery right now. I think you better get here right away," Cole responded sorrowfully.

"Blair and I will be there as soon as we can," Todd replied.

"One more thing... Will you let my mom know?" Cole asked.

"I will," Todd stated. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

After he had hung up from the call, Cole suddenly collapsed. Michael and Dante ran to his side. "We need a doctor over here... NOW!" Michael cried out.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

A huge thank you to my co-planner Peter for all his help with this chapter. Thanks again!

*~o~*

Cole lay in his hospital bed, half-way between sleep and wakefulness. His pain was intense as he tossed and turned. His emotional agony was far greater than his physical suffering. His physical injuries would quickly heal, but the emotional scars would haunt him forever. How could he have failed the ones he loved?

"Starr? Hmmm... Starr? Where are you?" he cried out. "Hope? Where am I?"

"What's going on? Starr? Is that you?"

The door to his hospital room opened and there stood Hannah O'Connor with a wicked grin upon her face. "You don't need to worry about Starr anymore, baby. Hannah is going to take care of you," Hannah stated. "Starr is finally gone and there is nothing standing in our way. We can be a family and we'll raise Hope together."

"You're fuckin crazy, Hannah. You're insane! How the hell did you escape? And what did you do to Starr and Hope? If you hurt them, I swear to God I will kill you!" Cole exclaimed. "You let me out of here or I'll-!"

"You're not going anywhere, baby," Hannah said seductively.

Cole realized then that she had him handcuffed to the bed. "What do you think you're going to do to me, Cole?" she asked as she kissed his half-naked body.

"Ohhh I have a suggestion... Why don't you DO me?" Hannah said with a wicked laugh. "Don't worry, sugar. We'll have plenty of time for that later. Like I said before, you don't have to worry about Hope. And as for Starr, unlike her daddy, she won't be coming back. Not even Irene could put all the pieces back together from what there is left of her. You wanna know how I escaped? You can thank your mother's main squeeze for that. McBain won't be bothering you anymore. I am quite sad at how angry he got when I talked about your dear old mom. His last dying word was your dear old mom's name. Now with McBain and Starr out of the way, you and me can be together with little Hope."

"You crazy ass bitch! I am gonna kill you! You're dead! Why? Why Starr... and why John? What did they ever do to you, Hannah?" Cole lamented. "They were innocent! Todd Manning is gonna skin you alive! Do you hear me? Do you honestly think that Todd is gonna let you get away with killing his daughter and stealing his granddaughter? He's going to KILL you, Hannah! And I am going to enjoy watching it!"

"They weren't even a bit innocent! They hurt you, baby, and no one- and I mean no one hurts my Cole! That bitch Starr teased you and made you think she loved you and then she shacked up with my ex-boyfriend's brother as soon as she could while that SLUT Langston cheated on sweet little Markko with Robert! She deserved it! She's far from innocent and we know it. John McBain was far from innocent, too. He acted like he cared about you and your mom. He pretended to be like a father to you, then what does he do? He turns his back on you and your mother for that bitch Natalie after your mother lost his baby! Tsk... tsk, Lieutenant McBain! He had to pay for his betrayal. Do you want to know what's the best part, lover? None of this is linked to me. All of this is linked to Starr's darling father, Todd Manning. He will be charged with the murder of dutiful Lieutenant McBain and his perfect little slut of a daughter. He deserves it just as much. Not only did he rape your mother, he helped create that slutty daughter of his, AND he's the reason that I shot you! I'm so sorry, baby. I hope you can forgive me. I'd NEVER hurt you. I love you, Cole, like I know you love me."

Cole began screaming in agony. "Hope! HOPE! Run, baby girl. Get as far away as possible. Baby, don't worry. Daddy's gonna save you!"

Cole could hear Hope crying out as if her voice was coming to him over an intercom. "Daddy, I'm scared. It's so dark in my room. Where is the light?" she whimpered. "Where is Mommy?"

"It's okay, baby. Momma is gonna make everything all better," promised Hannah. "I'll be there soon to take care of you, baby, but I need you to be a good girl. Momma hasn't seen Daddy in a while and we need some Mommy and Daddy time. Daddy's very stressed and Momma needs to make it all better."

"Now where were we?" Hannah asked Cole. "Ohhh yes, Manning and McBain paying for their sins in blood..."

"Speaking of Manning blood..." Hannah showed Cole her hands which were covered in crimson. She began licking it off, then she rubbed some onto Cole's stomach. She bent down and began licking the blood off him, then she forced him to taste it in her kiss.

"If I knew your little Starr tasted so good, I might have had a little fun with her before I killed her. Ohhh well... all the more fun for you and me, lover."

She climbed atop Cole and began to ride him. Despite his disgust of her, Cole found himself becoming unwillingly aroused. "Ohhh yes, Cole. Give it to me, lover. Don't fight it! You know you want it. Cole, forget all about that bitch, Starr. Just cummm with Hannah!"

"Ahhhhh!" Cole screamed as Hannah was forcing him to get an erection. "Starr!"

In the distance, he could hear a voice calling out to him. "Cole? Cole! COLE!"

Cole awakened from his haunting dream to see Michael staring at him. He realized he had collapsed, and he was in the hospital. Memories of the horrible car accident came filtering back to him.

"Cole, calm down. It's okay. You're in the hospital," Michael said soothingly. "It's me, Michael. After we got Hope and Starr to the hospital, you passed out. Starr and Hope are stable right now, and Starr's being prepped for surgery."

"It's all starting to come back to me," Cole stated. "Whoever shot that man's tires out will pay! Thank you for helping rescue Starr and Hope. I owe you and your brother my life. Is there anything I can do to repay you? If there's anything, just name it. I'm serious, Michael."

"Look, Cole, I saw you and your family in trouble, and that's all I needed to know. Hope and Starr will be fine. They are in the best of hands with my grandmother on the case. She's the Chief of Staff. You don't owe me anything. Everyone needs help now and then. I was just doing the right thing. That's all the thanks I need. If you and your family need anything... a place to stay, a job, or anything like that, my mom would be more than happy to accomidate you. If I may ask, what brought you to Port Charles? There's got to be some reason you arrived here..."

"I owe you whether you want to admit it or not. I always repay my debts," Cole responded. "Thank you for the job offer and a place to stay. If all else fails, I will take you up on that, but I think I'll be able to take care of myself. I just can't believe this. I had one thing to do- take care of my daughter and Starr. Todd trusted me to take care of them. He entrusted this responsibility to me, but now, because of me, they are in the hospital. Some father I am. I do such a GREAT job of taking care of my family and now my little three-year-old daughter is lying in a hospital bed because of my inability to take care of her. She and her mother could have died if it wasn't for you and your brother. All I wanted to do was find my sister. I found out recently that I have a sister and that she lives here in Port Charles. That's why we are here; I came looking for Samantha McCall."

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me your sister is SAM McCall? I know Sam very well... I have for a very long time. I never even knew that she had another brother. I don't even think she knows. Sam is my Uncle Jason's wife. They just got married and she's pregnant. I think that Sam could really use some good news right now. My Uncle Jason is having brain surgery, and we are not 100 percent sure he's going to make it. I think Sam could use more family members to help get her through this difficult time. Maybe there was a reason for your car accident, maybe it was to have your family help you get through such a trying time. I know you're blaming yourself for what happened to Hope and Starr, and trust me I know what your going through... but if there's one thing I've learned in the past few years is that bad things may happen, but there's nothing we can't face without our family... and you have family, Cole, here in Port Charles."

"I also know that your scared for Starr and Hope. I am sure you want to go check on them, but my grandmother is looking in on both cases along with Dr. Steve Webber. As soon as they are able to receive visitors, you'll be the first person to know. I'll make sure that Monica pages us," Michael promised. "You're not supposed to be walking around just yet. My grandmother Monica wants you in a wheel chair for a bit. Not long- just a few days if that. Why don't we head down to the cafeteria? Once you get some food and get your head cleared, you might feel a little better."

"I guess you're probably right. I am kind of hungry. Let's grab a quick bite to eat, then we check on Starr and Hope, okay? I need to see them, Michael. I need to check on them and see for myself that they are okay. Would you mind wheeling me to the cafeteria? It's been hours since I've eaten anything and I am kind of hungry," Cole admitted as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'm gonna try and see if I can get a hold of Starr's parents on our way to the cafeteria."

*~o~*

Blair and Todd had just arrived at General Hospital. "I'll see if I can reach Cole on his cell phone while you go check what room Starr is in," Todd said to Blair.

Blair walked up to the admission desk to approach Ephinany. "Excuse me. My daughter was in a car accident with her boyfriend and my granddaughter," Blair spoke urgently. "I was called and told they were taken to this hospital. Can you please tell me what rooms they are in. I have to see them."

"Hold on there. Breathe deeply for two seconds. I need your name and the names of those involved in the crash... and I'd be happy to look up the rooms for you."

"I'm sorry. My brain is just going a mile a minute. I wasn't thinking. I'm Blair- Blair Cramer. My daughter is Starr Manning, and my granddaughter is Hope Thornhart. Her father is Cole Thornhart," Blair explained.

"I understand, Ms. Cramer, I was a mother once myself -God rest my Stan's soul. I know how you are feeling," responded Ephinany. "Give me two seconds and I will get you the information you need. Here it is... Starr is in room 227, and little Hope has been taken to ICU; room 345. And did you say Cole Thornhart? I can't seem to find his name in the records."

"How can that be?" Blair demanded as she sounded almost hysterical. "I was told that Cole, my daughter, and granddaughter were involved in a car accident together. They were all riding in the same car. Did- did something happen to Cole?"

"Ms. Cramer, I need you to breathe and calm down. From what I understand Mr. Thornhart is here, but he was labeled as a John Doe due to lack of information and identification. The last I was told was that he was in the cafeteria with Young Mr. Corinthos. His injuries were not as serious as your daughter's and granddaughter's. He received minor injuries. I will try to have Mr. Thornhart find you and your family."

"Thank you," Blair said with relief. "I can't thank you enough for all your help. I will go see my daughter now. Please make sure that Cole knows where I am also. If Starr's father, Todd Manning should approach you, please inform him of Starr's room number."

"Of course Ms. Cramer, I hope your family is okay," Ephinany responded.

*~o~*

Moments later, Blair stood outside Starr's hospital room when she was approached by Carly Corinthos. "Just what do you think you are doing, stepping foot in that room?" Carly demanded.

"My daughter was in a serious car accident. I was told that this is her room," Blair replied. "Now it was nice talking to you, but I have to get to my daughter."

"I don't know who you are trying to fool, but that is my best friend Jason's room and if I'm not allowed in there to tell him the truth, then there's no way in hell you're getting in there!" Carly exclaimed. "I have no idea who you are and I don't really care, but there's no way in hell I am letting you in Jason's room. I hate to tell you this, but your boss is dead so I'd leave before I kick your ass!"

"Darling, I think you are confused," Blair said sarcastically. "I'm Blair Cramer, and I am going to see my daughter whether you like it or not. I don't even know who you are- let alone who you think I'm working for."

"Listen, sweetheart I KNOW you're working for Franco," Carly said in a hiss. "He's dead and you will be, too, if you even TRY to step foot in Jason's room."

Blair glanced down the hallway and saw Todd approaching. She saw John McBain walking toward her as well from the other direction. "Look, annoying lady, I am going to see my daughter now. Move out of my way," Blair said firmly.

As she tried to enter Starr's hospital room, Carly blocked her way. When Blair attempted to push Carly aside, Carly slapped her. "Okay, that's it, bitch! You're going down!" Blair screamed.

She started to yell loudly as she pulled out hunks of Carly's long blond hair. "Stop it!" Carly bellowed.

"No one pulls out my hair and gets away with it!" Carly exclaimed as she kicked Blair fiercely in the knee.

Just then Todd, Michael, and Sonny approached to separate the women. "Mom, what's going on here?" Michael demanded. "Why are you fighting with this woman?"

"Michael, she was trying to get into Jason's room. She works for Franco. She was trying to kill Jason, so I stopped her," Carly stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cole demanded from his wheel chair. "That is Blair, Michael. That's Starr's mom, and this man beside her is Starr's father Todd."

"Mom, Blair is telling the truth. Blair's daughter Starr was in a car accident, and she was placed in the same room as Jason," Michael explained.

"Michael, this woman is lying! She's here to hurt Jason!" Carly insisted.

"Calm down, Carly. Just relax!" Sonny urged her. "No one is trying to hurt Jason. Just go on home and let these people see their daughter."

"Shut up, Sonny! You have no clue what you are talking about! You're far too busy running around town trying to kill Anthony Zachara!" Carly said angrily.

"Sonny? You're Sonny?" Cole confronted Sonny. "You bastard! You lousy son-of-a-bitch! You are the reason my family is in the hospital!"

Cole looked at Todd. "It's him!" Cole exclaimed. "This man caused the accident! We can't let him get away with it. He could have killed Starr and Hope."

"You were the one that caused the accident that almost killed my daughter and granddaughter?" Todd confronted Sonny with sudden rage.

"I don't know anything about the accident," Sonny claimed, but it was far too late for explanations, Todd had already punched him.

Sonny nearly lost his balance. He came at Todd with his fists flying. He got in a couple of good punches as Carly and Blair resumed slapping and kicking each other. Michael did his best to stop both fights as he tried to come to terms with all he had heard and seen.

Suddenly a loud voice cried out, "Everybody freeze!"

Carly and Blair rose up from the ground as Todd stopped hitting Sonny mid-punch. "Who the hell are you?" Michael asked the mysterious man.

A smile overtook Cole's face. "He's Lieutenant John McBain of the Llanview Police Department," Cole explained.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" John demanded.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell just happened here?" John asked Cole.

"Of course, Lieutenant McBain. Starr, Hope and I were involved in a car accident when a man's tires were shot out. The man told me that Sonny Corinthos was responsible," Cole answered. "This woman refused to allow Ms. Cramer to see Starr. She viciously attacked her. Todd and Mr. Corinthos got into a fight as well."

"We want these people arrested for their actions against us and maybe we won't sue the Llanview Police Department," Sonny spoke up.

"Sonny is right," Carly interjected. "These people are obviously insane! I want this woman arrested for attempted murder. I was trying to go in and see my friend Jason and tell him that Robin died when this woman tried to barge into his room."

"Shut the hell up, you dumb bitch!" Blair growled angrily.

It was at that moment that Sam walked in on all the chaos. "Carly, STOP!" Sam cried out. "You are not going to see Jason. He cannot deal with you or or Sonny's drama right now. I can't let you tell him about Robin. If you do that, it could kill him! Please just stop and go home."

"So, let me see if I get this straight... your husband is Jason Morgan?" John asked Sam. "He can't learn of the death of his friend? Can I ask why?"

"He has extreme hemorrhaging of the brain. Any stress could cause another seizure which could kill him," Sam explained.

"Ahhh I see, thank you, Ms. Morgan," John said to Sam. "That will be all. I will make sure to place security around this room so that no one can get in."

John placed his gaze onto Carly. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are under arrest," he informed her.

"Are you KIDDING me?" Carly cried out. "On what charges?

"Well, we have the attempted murder of Jason Morgan or the assault I just witnessed on Blair Cramer. You take your pick," answered John as he placed Carly into handcuffs.

"This is an outrage!" Sonny growled.

"I demand you release Carly at once and arrest this man for assaulting me," Sonny said as he glared at Todd. "If he's not out of my sight immediately, you can guarantee that something bad is gonna happen to him."

"Should I be afraid of this man?" Todd asked John.

"You? Be afraid of Corinthos over there? Nah. I'd be more afraid of Blair than Corinthos," John responded.

"Sonny Corinthos, you are under arrest for the assault of Todd Manning. You're also being taken in for questioning regarding your involvement in the car accident which resulted in serious injury to Starr Manning and Hope Thornhart," John said as he slapped a pair of cuffs onto Sonny.

"You have no proof I caused that accident!" Sonny exclaimed. "And what assault? He's the one who assaulted me!"

"Mr. Corinthos, I have statements from a few people which put you at the scene of the crime, although right now your involvement is only speculation. However, you have committed an offense against Mr. Manning. I would be all for arresting Manning for the 100th time, but unfortunately the law is on his side. I have here a letter from Mr. Manning's therapist, Dr. Marty Saybrooke. Due to the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Mr. Manning suffers, he tends to react in a physical and violent manner when he feels threatened. You provoked Mr. Manning and he cannot be charged. To answer your question, I'm the new head detective for the Port Charles police department and it's a pleasure to meet you," John remarked to Sonny.

John turned to Cole. "Would you like to press charges against these two? And will you please state your name for the record?

"You know who I am, John," Cole said as he shook his head at John's formality. "I'm Cole Thorn..."

His words trailed away. "I'm Samantha McCall's brother," he suddenly revealed.

"My brother?" Sam spoke in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story also deals with the topic of nonconsensual sex as well as other disturbing material, so if you are bothered by that please do not read any further.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

"What? You're my brother?" Sam gasped as she stared at Cole in shock. "How... how could that be true?"

Cole didn't get a chance to answer as a couple of police officers arrived and Michael's parents were being taken away in handcuffs. "Don't worry, Michael. Alexis will get us out of this," Sonny tried to assure his son.

"Thanks for helping Blair and Todd," Cole said to John.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help. How are Starr and Hope doing? I heard they've been in an accident."

"We were just going to go in to see Starr," Cole stated.

Before Cole, Blair, and Todd could go check in on Starr, Sam spoke up. "Hold it a minute. I want to know what you meant by you're my brother," she demanded.

"I'd like to know that, too," Todd stated.

"You said your name is Cole Thornhart, right?" Sam questioned.

"Yes," he responded.

"Baby Thornhart," Sam uttered. "That was the name on the hospital bracelet in that video Franco had sent to Jason."

"What video?" Cole asked.

"James Franco sent my husband a video to taunt him. And the baby in the video was wearing a little bracelet. The bracelet said, 'Baby Thornhart."

"That would be me then. That video was my mother's and it was stolen from her house in Llanview."

"Ohhh my God!" Sam gasped. "Are you trying to tell me that you and I have the same dad?"

"According to Hannah O'Connor we do."

Todd frowned as he listened in on the conversation. "Patrick's been a bad boy. I wonder if Marty knows anything about this," he spoke.

"Come on, Todd. This doesn't concern us. If Patrick did have a daughter, that would have been WAYYY before he met Marty."

"Yeah, but still- Marty won't like it if Patrick is keeping secrets from her," Todd commented. "Someone ought to tell her."

"Stay out of it, Todd!" Blair insisted. Before he could make any further comments, Blair had drug him away toward Starr's hospital room.

Michael had been quiet during the whole exchange. He really didn't have anything to contribute to the conversation. He was worried about his parents who had just been arrested. It wouldn't be the first time his dad had got thrown in the slammer. More importantly, he was worried about his dad's involvement in Cole, Starr, and Hope's accident. Could his dad have caused all this heartache?

"Are you telling the truth about all this?" Sam asked Cole. "Are you really my brother?"

"Maybe you should ask your mom. You better believe I am going to be asking my dad," Cole responded.

"Yes, I will ask her," Sam replied. "Please excuse me."

After Sam had walked away, Cole turned to John. "So, have you talked to my mom recently?" Cole questioned.

"Uhhh ... no. Not for awhile," John responded.

"So, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into here in Port Charles?" John asked in an attempt to avoid the subject of Marty.

"Other than crashing the car and almost going off a cliff, not much..." Cole answered. "Speaking of which, I need to go see Starr."

"And I need to get back to Natalie and Liam. I'll chat with you later, Cole. Give my best to Starr and Hope," John said before walking away.

After John had left, Cole let out a heavy sigh. "Are you alright?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in all at once. And now I gotta deal with Starr's parents. How will they ever forgive me for having that accident... and for not being able to protect my family?"

"Come on, Cole- you can't blame yourself. Anthony Zacchara crashed into you. You did nothing wrong," Michael tried to assure him.

"I guess you're right. But I still feel bad," replied Cole as Michael was wheeling him into Starr's hospital room.

*~o~*

In a creepy room somewhere in Port Charles, a woman sat in the near-darkness, playing a game of chess. She wrapped her bony fingers around the queen as a sinister grin appeared upon her face. "Protect the queen," she stated. "And sacrifice all else." With an angry expression on her face, she used her arm to sweep the rest of the chess pieces off of the board.


	8. Chapter 8

***~Chapter Eight~***

Alexis had gotten an urgent message from Sam to come to the hospital. She stood outside Jason's hospital room, wondering why her daughter had insisted she come to the hospital right away. She hoped that Jason's condition had not worsened.

"Sam?" Alexis called out as she peeked into Jason's hospital room. The room was filled with people Alexis did not recognize. The other patient in the room appeared to have guests.

"Ohhh, excuse me," Alexis apologized. "I was looking for my daughter, Sam McCall."

"I think she just stepped out," said Cole as he sat in his wheelchair at Starr's bedside, holding her hand. Starr remained unconscious. She and Hope had made it through the surgery, but neither had awakened yet. Todd and Blair were also there waiting for their daughter to awaken from surgery. Michael had gone to the police station to be with his parents.

Alexis turned to leave the hospital room, but she was met in the doorway by Marty and Patrick. "Alexis?" Patrick spoke in surprise. "Is that really you?"

Alexis too was in a state of shock. She hadn't seen Patrick for many years; not since she was a teenager living in Europe. She had met Patrick at a dance. They had shared a magical night of passion, but they had only had that one night together - one wonderful night that had resulted in the conception of a daughter.

"Patrick!" Alexis gasped.

Marty looked at Patrick in confusion. "Patrick, do you know this woman?" she asked.

"Yes, I ..." Patrick stated but his voice trailed off. He was still in awe that he had met up with Alexis again after all these years. He had always wondered what had happened to her, but after their night of ecstasy, her angry father had whisked her away before they had a chance to exchange any information.

"Patrick, I need to talk to you," Alexis said as she lay her hand upon his forearm. "I am afraid it's urgent."

She wanted to tell him about his daughter. For years, she had wanted to find this man and tell him that they had conceived a daughter together. She had wanted to keep Sam when she had been born, but her father had insisted that the baby be given up for adoption. He had said that no daughter of his would raise a child out of wedlock. Alexis had cried, begging her father to find Patrick. She had been sure that Patrick would do the right thing and marry her. After all, she fancied herself in love with the young man who had gotten her pregnant.

Marty looked upset and confused when Patrick excused himself and walked out into the hallway with Alexis. She had no clue who this strange woman was who seemed so familiar with her husband. With a worried frown upon her face, she walked over to where Cole, Todd, and Blair were hovered over Starr's hospital bed.

"How is Starr?" Marty asked.

"And Cole. Ohhh my God!" she gasped as she wrapped her arms around her son who was sitting in a wheelchair. "How are YOU?"

"I'll be okay, Mom. I am just worried about Starr and Hope. They both just got out of surgery. I hope they wake up soon," Cole replied.

"Where is Hope?" Marty asked.

"She's in ICU," Todd stated.

"Would you like me to take you to see her?" he offered.

"I would go with you, Mom. But I don't want to leave Starr right now. Would you go sit with Hope for me?" Cole asked his mom. He was torn between wanting to stay with Starr, who was critically ill, and the need to be with his daughter, who was also fighting a hard battle to survive.

Marty hesitated, but then agreed to go with Todd to see Hope. "Yes, I want to see my granddaughter," Marty stated.

Blair didn't look too happy as Todd and Marty walked out. Knowing that Starr's condition was serious, she had no other choice but to remain at Starr's side with Cole.

Todd and Marty entered the hallway just in time to hear Alexis confess to Patrick that she had given birth to his daughter many years ago in Europe. "What?" Marty gasped as she stared at her husband in shock. "You have another child, Patrick?! A daughter I didn't know about?!"

Patrick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had another child?! Alexis had given birth to his daughter all those years ago? How could that be? Suddenly Marty was asking him questions. Patrick had to shake his head to clear it from all the confusion.

"Marty, I didn't even know I had a child!" he told her. "I haven't seen Alexis in many years... and I never knew she had gave birth to our child."

"He's telling the truth," Alexis said to Marty. "I never told him, because my father kept us apart."

"I can't believe this!" Marty said in a painful gasp.

"Don't blame him. None of this is his fault," Alexis insisted.

"Look, Alexis. I think we need to go somewhere private and talk. I would like to get to know my daughter," Patrick spoke up.

Marty was still trying to digest this information. As Alexis and Patrick agreed to leave together, she became upset. "You're not going anywhere with my husband," she said to Alexis.

"Well, I think that would be HIS decision," Alexis said defensively.

Todd remained quiet during the whole exchange as he stood at Marty's side. When he noticed that the conversation was becoming heated between Alexis and Marty and that Marty was becoming greatly upset, he intervened. "Come on, Marty," he urged. "Let's go see Hope and give these two some time to... talk things through."

Marty stared at Todd with great pain in her eyes. She didn't say a word as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves. "Alright," she agreed. "Let's go see our little granddaughter."

As Todd lead Marty away towards ICU, she felt devastated. What if Patrick had been hiding the truth from her all these years? Had the love of her life betrayed her?

*~o~*

Cole and Blair remained at Starr's side. She still had not regained consciousness, but the doctors were hopeful. Cole kissed Starr's fingertips and whispered encouraging words to her. He was telling her to wake up and get well, so they could both go see Hope when someone entered the room. He looked up to see James Ford standing at the other side of Starr's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Cole demanded.

"I am here to see Starr. Dani told me there had been a terrible accident... so I got here as soon as I could. Is Starr going to be alright? How's Hope?"

Cole was glaring at James as Blair answered his questions. "Cole, Starr, and Hope were in car accident. Starr and Hope both underwent surgery, but they haven't awakened yet. Hope is now in ICU," Blair explained.

"Ohhh my God!" James gasped. "I knew they had been injured... but I didn't know that it was that bad!"

"Starr doesn't need you here. I really think you should leave," Cole said coldly.

"I can't leave her," James said as he settled himself down in a chair at Starr's bedside. "Not now. She may need me."

"She has me," Cole said pointedly.

"I'm not trying to take her from you, Cole," James insisted. "I am only here out of concern for her... and for Hope."

Cole nodded, but it was obvious that he didn't like it one bit. *Why is James Ford REALLY here?* Cole was thinking suspiciously. *I think he's here because he wants Starr for himself.*

Cole refused to leave Starr's bedside, even when Blair suggested he go with her to get a bite to eat in the cafeteria. "James could stay with Starr for a few minutes," Blair said to Cole. She didn't want to leave her daughter's side, but she was anxious to find out what was going on with Patrick and Alexis and Marty and Todd.

"I'm not leaving her," Cole said as he shot another glare to James.

"Okay, I will bring you back a cup of coffee," Blair stated.

After Blair had walked out, Cole confronted James. "Why are you REALLY here?" Cole demanded.

"To see Starr. To make sure she and Hope are alright."

"I am not buying it," Cole said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Starr is my girlfriend... and Hope is my daughter... and I want you to leave."

"GET OUT!" Cole said forcefully.

James didn't want to upset Starr, so he did as Cole insisted. He walked out into the hallway and ran his fingers through his tick, dark hair. Cole might have won for now, but there would be no way he was leaving. He had something he needed to take care of... then he'd be back.

*~o~*

After all of the chess pieces had fallen to the floor, the woman received a call from the hospital with word on Starr and Hope condition. "Are they alive?" she asked the man on the phone.

"Yes, they are alive, but Starr is in critical condition... and Hope is in ICU. They haven't awakened yet after they underwent surgery."

"Excellent," said the woman. "Call me if there is any change. Everything MUST go on as planned."

"It will be exactly as you wish," the man replied.

"It better be," she insisted. "Because if anything goes wrong - anything AT ALL, you and I stand to lose everything!"

_Author's Note: Thanks for waiting so patiently for this update. My offline life has been hectic, leaving little time for writing long chapters. I hope this update is well worth the wait!_


	9. Chapter 9

***~Chapter Nine~* **

Jason opened his eyes after surgery to see Carly staring down at him. "Where... where's Sam?" he asked weakly. His brain was foggy after such a delicate surgery. He had lost all sense of time, and he didn't know how long he had been unconscious. He could sense that something was wrong by the way that Carly was looking at him.

Carly had just got out of jail. Diane had arrived and used her professional expertise to get her and Sonny off of the assault charges. She was happy that Todd and Blair were out of the room as she pulled the curtain to have some time alone with Jason. She had to tell him the sad and devastating news. Robin was dead.

"Jason, there's something I have tell you," Carly said as she took his hand.

"What is it? Is Sam okay?" Jason asked in a worried voice. Sam was nearing the end of her pregnancy and it had been a very difficult time for her.

"Sam's fine," Carly assured him. "She's not here right now... which is good thing, because she keeps throwing me out..."

"Why would she throw you out?" Jason asked with a frown.

"Jason, please!" Carly gasped. "Will you quit asking questions? There's something I have to tell you. ... and it won't be easy to say."

"Okay, say it," Jason insisted.

He stared into Carly's face as she struggled to find the words. "I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, Jason... but Robin is dead."

"What?!" Jason exclaimed. He nearly shot out of bed, but Carly held him down.

"No, Jason. You can't move! You just had surgery," she warned.

"But Robin needs me... I have to..."

"There's nothing you can do. There was an explosion in the hospital lab... and she didn't ... make it..." Carly said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Carly watched with a painful expression as tears filled Jason's eyes and slowly slid down his face. "I- I can't believe it. Robin's dead."

"I would have told you sooner ... before your surgery, but I couldn't. Sam wouldn't let me."

"Sam wouldn't let you? Why not?" Jason asked with a frown.

Suddenly they both looked up as Sam entered the room. "Because it may have killed you," Sam answered as she stood over Jason's hospital bed. She then glared at Carly angrily.

"I can't believe you told him... right now... when he first woke up. Dr. Drake said the tragic news may be too much for him," Sam said to Carly in an angry voice.

"Jason deserved to know the truth," Carly said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Why would you keep that from me?" Jason asked Sam with pain in his eyes.

"I was trying to protect you, Jason," she stated. "You were about to have brain surgery, and Dr. Drake said you may not be able to handle such devastating news."

"Robin shouldn't have died," Jason spoke. "I killed her. She died because of me."

"No, Jason, it was nobody's fault-," Sam insisted as she tried to soothe him.

"She died in the lab working on the medication that was needed to help me."

"She died doing the job that she loved... and helping someone she also loved very much," Carly stated. "I know you're heartbroken... but you can't blame yourself. Robin wouldn't want that."

"You have to concentrate on getting better, Jason," Sam said gently. She lay her hand upon his arm to gently caress him. With a hurt expression, Jason pulled his arm away as though burned by her touch.

"I want to talk to Carly. Alone," Jason said pointedly.

"Alright," Sam said with a heavy sigh. "I need to take care of something. I'll be back soon."

*~o~*

Sam left Jason and Carly alone to talk. She peeked around the curtain which blocked off the other side of the room to see Cole keeping watch over Starr. "I am sorry to disturb you," she said. "But I need to talk to you. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure," Cole replied. He was sipping on the lukewarm coffee that Blair had brought to him. He hadn't left Starr's side since she had been brought out of surgery.

"How's your girlfriend and your little girl doing?" Sam asked him with concern.

"They are both critically ill. I hope Starr wakes up soon. Hope needs her," Cole said as he held Starr's hand.

"Is someone with Hope right now?" Sam asked. "I... I could go sit with her... if you want me to."

"Thank you so much, but Starr's mom and dad are with her. And so is my mom."

Sam nodded. "I called my mom earlier. I told her it was urgent... and to come to the hospital right away, but she never showed up," Sam said with a slight frown.

"I saw her," Cole responded. "She was here."

"Really? She was here?" Sam said with surprise.

"Yeah. She left with my dad. And my mom was very upset about it."

"My mom left with your dad?"

"Yeah... or should we say OUR dad?"

"I still don't know what to think about that..." Sam said, shaking her head. "That's why I wanted to talk to my mom. I wanted her to explain everything to me..."

"The DVD that Franco sent you is actually footage of me in the hospital as a baby."

"But why would Franco send Jason and I that footage?"

"To torment you?" Cole suggested.

"Maybe."

Suddenly Cole and Sam's engrossing conversation was interrupted when Marty stepped into the room. "Hope's awake. And she's asking for you," Marty announced.

"Could I please talk to you a moment?" Marty asked her son as she glanced over at Sam. "Out in the hallway?"

"Excuse me," Cole said to Sam. Marty wheeled Cole's wheelchair into the hallway so they could have a little privacy.

"What's going on, Mom?" Cole asked.

"What were you talking to her about?" Marty questioned.

"Sam? What does it matter, Mom... IF I talk to her... or what we talk about. She may be my SISTER."

"Can we really trust her?" Marty cried out. "We don't even know her."

"How can you talk to me about trust? Dad never told me I had a sister, and you never told me what was going on all those months with you and Victor."

"What?! I had amnesia, Cole! I didn't even know I had a son!" Marty cried out. "Cole, you just need to be careful. You can't trust Sam... and you can't trust John McBain. He's on a warpath right now and he may just send you back to prison."

"I'm alright, Mom. I need to go see my daughter," Cole said as he gave her the brush-off. Watching him leave, Marty was choking on her tears.

*~o~*

Cole arrived in NICU and found Todd and Blair sitting beside their granddaughter.

"Hope, I'm here!" Cole said as he looked down at his precious little girl.

Hope had tons of tubes and needles connected to her little body, but at least she was alive and conscious once again after going through surgery. "Daddy!" Hope said as she gave him a weak little smile.

"Daddy loves you so much," Cole said to his little girl.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Hope asked sadly.

*~o~*

Todd and Blair had stepped out in the hallway to give Cole a little privacy as he talked to Hope. No sooner had they left Hope's hospital room when they started arguing.

"I need to see where Marty went..." Todd said as he began walking away.

"Todd, why are always so concerned about Marty and what she's doing?" Blair cried out. "We are supposed to be here for Hope and Starr. Let Patrick take care of Marty!"

"He's doing a piss-poor job. She's very upset. She needs me..."

"What?! You're going to comfort her?!" Blair exclaimed. "You can't do that, Todd. She has a husband!"

"A husband she just found out has a kid that she didn't know about..." Todd pointed out. "At least I CARE about Marty and have a history with her. How can you CARE about Tomas? That asshole worked with my evil mother and kept me in captivity for EIGHT lousy years!"

"This has nothing to do with Tomas!"

"The HELL it doesn't! Everyone always sees me as the bad guy... no matter what I do. But no one seems to have a problem with what Tomas or Victor did!"

"Maybe Tomas is a better man than you!"

"Then why don't you go back to him then? Quit trying to get into my pants!" Todd exploded.

He took a deep breath and said, "There's no way you and I are gonna get back what we once had. It's just not there anymore, Blair. I'm through with you."

"So go back to your slimy Tomas... or suck face with Patrick. Hell, you can sleep with John McBain for all I care!" he added.

That comment landed him a slap across the face, but even as his skin was smarting, Todd felt good. He had finally realized that trying to make things work with Blair was a complete waste of time. It was time to move on to other horizons.


End file.
